Revisited
by digi-monsters
Summary: Five years later since the day the Digimon were forced to leave their tamers. Its mostly revolves around Henry and Ruki and their relationship as friends with a hint of romance.
1. Recap: 5 years later

Takato, Henry, Rika: Age 15, Grade 10.

Five years past after the defeat of the D-Reaper. After the separation between the tamers and their Digimon, things turned back to normal. Takato and Henry attended the same high school. Even Rika, after she had convinced her mother that she wanted to attend a public high school. The three tamers were still in touch, and they managed to stay as friends. Takato, still kept his goggles after these years. It was a thing that reminded him of his days as a Digimon Tamer. Henry focused on his martial arts, and became quite the fighter. Rika is still her sarcastic and stubborn self, but she's learning to become more open toward others. She became a bit more feminine by letting her hair down once in a while, and accepted with the fact of wearing a dress. The Tamers have waited for their partners to come back for five years, and ever since their separation, it's been a tragic moment in their lives.


	2. Adventures

*last school bell rings* 1:00 PM

"Hey, can you help me on my project for school?" the auburn haired girl asked.

"Sure, I'm okay with any subject. Well, except science." the blue haired boy replied.

"No, it's just for photography."

"What would I have to do?"

"Just help me take pictures, and maybe a bit of modeling. If you're up for it."

"I know the perfect place. Come on. Let's take the bus."

The two waited as the bus arrived. Once the bus arrived, the two of them took their seats and waited patiently.

"Oh! I love this song!" The boy was listening to his mp3 player. Henry then began to sing out of key, loudly.

"What is that noise?" she opened her eyes.

"My singing. I don't suppose you can do any better." he teased. She paused. She hesitated, but she stayed silent.

"Hmph" She crossed her arms and looked out the window. Henry grinned. He continued to sing the rest of the bus ride.

A couple of minutes later, Rika was already asleep. Henry smiled once he saw the stubborn girl sleep. Minutes before they got their stop, Henry noticed the tamer still fast asleep. He gave a mischievous smile at her, and decided to take out her camera. He took a picture of the both of them while she was still fast asleep. He finally decided to wake Rika up.

"Rika...Rika…" he nudged her shoulder until she woke up. She fluttered her eyes open and groaned.

"Give me five minutes." she complained.

"Nice to see you awake."

"Where are we?"

"A park."

"All of this for a park." she groaned.

"There's a place I want you to see." he grinned.

They both left after the bus made a stop nearby the park. Henry led the way as they went through a trail.

"Close your eyes."

"Do I real-"

"Do it." she rolled her eyes and closed them.

"Open them" She opened her eyes and saw the park filled with cherry blossom trees. It was simply beautiful. The cool breeze struck the trees and the petals from the trees had been blown away. She admired in awe.

"So what you think?" the boy asked.

"It's amazing." She paused and admired the view.

"So about those photos…" She nodded and pulled out her camera.

Hours passed by as the two tamers took photos of the beautiful sight. Along the way, they had moments where they took multiple videos and pictures of them goofing off.

The two sat together under one of the cherry blossom trees, with slight distance from each other.

"Henry?" Rika asked.

"What's wrong Rika?"

"I just wanted to know. What was your first impression of me?"

"Well… At first, I was surprised how independent you were. You would always keep things to yourself. You would care about becoming stronger as a Tamer and that Digimon were only data, which I have to admit did bothered me. But, as I gotten to known you more you became more open with the people you loved, and I admire how you grew as a person."

"Thanks Henry."

"So what about me?" He chuckled.

"Well, at first I was a bit shocked when you never let Terriermon fight at all, and the idea that the Digimon were our friends. Then I realized what you meant. As I gotten to know you, you were always calm and respected others for who they are. And I always admired you, because you're a great person at heart."

"You're a great person, you know that Rika? You're different from the others. I can relate with you, and I can always rely on you. I always wished that back when you were trying to fight the D-Reaper back in the Digital world that I saved you… Not Ry-" realizing what he said, he quickly changed the subject.

"I'm so tired." Henry chuckled. "I think we're done for the day." Rika gave him a confused look right when he had changed the subject.

"How about this, I'll buy you lunch as a thank you gift for helping me."

"I wouldn't mind that either. Let's take one more photo just the two of us." Henry stood up and handed out his hand to Rika. Rika took the hand, and Henry helped Rika up. Henry settled the camera on a stand and timed the camera for 30 seconds.

"I'm not smiling. It wouldn't look natural." Rika complained.

"Come on, just for this one photo." He still saw Rika not smiling still, so he place his fingers on her cheeks, playfully forcing her to smile. The camera wet off, and the photo was taken.


	3. Gogglehead returns

Rika decided that they would stop by the Matsuda's bakery for lunch. Rika had made her purchases, and thanked the worker of the store.

"Rika!" she turned around and saw the boys with the goggles.

"Hey Rika, what are you doing here?"

"Picking up some things for lunch." He looked inside the bag and gave a puzzling look.

"You're not going to eat all of that, are you?" She gave him an annoyed look, and sighed.

"No, this is for Henry and I" Takato gave her a smirk, and gave her an mischievous look.

"Are you and Hen-"

"No gogglehead.. He helped me with my Photography Project, so I wanted to buy him lunch in return." She shouted with a hint of blushing.

"Okay, just wondering." They both said their goodbyes, and Rika left the doors of the bakery. There she saw the grey eyed boy looking through the photos from her camera.

"These turned out really well. You're not bad for a photographer." He smiled.

"Thanks.. I guess" She took out a pastry and started to take a bite of it. Suddenly, the blue haired boy pointed the camera toward her direction.

"Smile!" He took multiple pictures of her as she ate, and her reaction when she realized he was taking photos of her.

"Give it back!" she playfully grinned. Henry ran backwards and took pictures as she was chasing him to stop. The two friends ran until the both of them lost the strength to keep running.

"Do you think we can stop by the park?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to check for something." He knew what she really meant. It's been five years since the tamers had to say their goodbyes to their Digimon. She still wanted to check if the portal to the Digital World had opened.


	4. Back to the Park

They reached the park. Right away, Rika runs off. Henry already have in mind where she went. He runs off also, going back to the headquarters that once was the place where the tamers had met up.

Once he arrived there, he frowns as he sees Rika, calling out Renamon's name.

"Renamon. It's me, Rika. If you're out there, please answer." She cried out. He never seen Rika showing this much of emotion. He could understand what she was going through. Their Digimon were a special part of their hearts. Seeing them leave off, was a tragic moment in their lives.

"Rika." he calmly said. She turned around and saw the boy.

"This must be embarrassing. Me, calling out Renamon's name, when I know for sure that she won't respond to me. "She dropped her knees to the ground, covering her hair from her eyes.

He stood there in awe. But he knew what to do. He came up to her, kneeled down and placed his hand softly on her shoulder.

"I know what you're going through. We all do. Takato, me, and the others. You're not alone, remember that." he continued. "Terriermon was like family to me. He always taught me lessons that impacted my life to this day. And I believe one day they'll come back." She turned her head around him, and looked at him.

"How do you know they will? It's been years, and they haven't returned."

"Because Terriermon made me a promise that it wouldn't be the last time we would meet. And, I believe in him." he smiled. He stood up straight, and called out Terriermon's name.

"Terriermon! Terriermon!" he continued to call out his name.

Rika listened in shock. *Henry still believed in Terriermon after all of these years and still had faith in him unlike me. How can be a stronger tamer when I don't believe in Renamon.*

She hesitated, but she joined Henry and yelled out Renamon's name. The two tamers yelled out their Digimon's name with confidence.

" Rika." A voice appeared.

"Renamon?" she turned.

" Rika, I'm not here physically, but your faith on me has made me strong enough to communicate with you for a bit."

"Renamon... "Tears fell down the girl's cheeks, as she listened in shock.

"Renamon all i want to say is, how much you have helped me. I wish i can be with you right now, but I know in my heart you're going to be in there forever. "She smiled.

"Rika, the day I met you, I wanted the strongest tamer. And you help fulfill this dream. Thank you." Rika smiled and nodded.

"Henry !" Another voice. It wasn't Renamon's this time.

"Terriermon?" he said softly.

"Geez Henry, it's been only a couple of years and you can't recognize my voice?" he joked.

"I recognize it alright. Who couldn't recognize that voice? "he joked.

"Henry, I told you I would come back. I hope you didn't believed me for a second."

"Well, at one point I didn't believe that it was true. But how couldn't I? Years passed and there was no sign of you."

"Henry… momentai. You know that."

"Yeah, but I couldn't bear it that I wasn't with my best friend for these past years."

"But here we are." Henry smiled and nodded as tears fell from the blue haired boy.

"Rika, Terriermon and I can't maintain this anymore. I think we have to go back." Renamon warned.

"But you just got here!" Rika shouted.

"I know, but I'm losing my strength to maintain this"

"No! We can't lose you both again." Henry cried out.

"Henry momentai." Terriermon calmly said.

"But.. This can't be goodbye." he cried out.

"Don't think of this as a goodbye. Think of this like we're going to see each other again." The tamers began to notice that the Digimon's voices were slowly beginning to fade off.

"Renamon!" Rika cried out.

"Terriermon!" Henry shouted. The two Digimon had left.

"Henry… Do you think they're going to come back?" Rika asked.

"We just have to believe in them." Rika stood up, and began to cry. Henry stood up and placed his arms around her softly, and listened as the tamer cried. She could feel the warmth of his body. She didn't felt alone. There was someone that understood her situation. For the past years, she always felt like she had to do everything by herself, but at this moment, she needed someone she could rely on. And Henry was there for her, when she needed it most.


	5. She's not alone

Henry insisted he would walk her home. When they both arrived, Henry led her to the gates of her home.

"You forgot this." He handed Rika her camera.

"Thanks." She grinned. Right when he was walking off, as he heard Rika called his name. He turned and glanced at her.

She walked up to him and softly placed her hand on his cheek and smiled. "Thanks again, I had fun. And...Thanks for being there for me." He could feel the warmth of her hand, feeling a connection that he never felt before with her.

"I had fun too. And you would do the same with Me." he smiled. Rika placed her hand down and smiled. He turned around and walked off toward the sunset. As he was walking, he touched the cheek that Rika had placed her hand on. He smiled with a hint of blushing.

Meanwhile as Rika was looking through the photos in her room after returning to her home, she spotted one of the photos that she hadn't seen. It was the photo that Henry took of the both of them while she was asleep. She smiled and chuckled.

"You're quite a guy, Henry." She turned off the camera, and left her room.


	6. Next Morning

Note: I tried to make it as realistic as possible. I read over the other Fan-Fiction revolving around Henruki, and I didn't personally liked it because it was something Henry nor Rika would do/ say.

She woke up, feeling the warm sun rays land on her face. She squinted, letting her eyes adjust to the brightness of the room. She pulled her blankets over her head, trying to get her whole body under the warm blanket. Then she remembered the day before, how she finally managed to communicate with Renamon after all of these years. How emotional she ever been right front of someone. And that someone was Henry. How she felt not alone for once. For once, someone was there for her. She shook her head and groaned.

*Henry is just a friend. He was just being a good friend * She laid on her bed for a few minutes, recapping what had happened the day before. When she finally decided to leave the bed, she walked out of the room and into the kitchen for breakfast. She walked toward the refrigerator and opened it, reaching for the milk. A woman walked past her.

"Good morning Rika," the woman said.

"Good morning grandmother," she replied.

"So about yesterday, who was that boy?" Rika stopped in her tracks.

"Just a friend of mines. You know, Henry"

"Oh, just a friend." she teased.

"Yes grandmother. Just…. a friend"

"Oh, well I though you were already dating someone without telling me."

"No grandma. I wouldn't keep a secret from you." She was slowly walking off.

"Well… How about your secret about Renamon." the name of Renamon ringed in her ears.

She sighed,"Trust me Grandma, there's nothing between Henry and I"

"He's a very nice boy."

_*He's been like that since the first day I met him_ * Rika left off, and returned to her room. She turned on her camera and looked through the photos once more. She cracked a smile when she was watching a video from yesterday


	7. Video

Please feel free to like, review, or follow!

-VIDEO-

The video started with Rika under a cherry blossom tree, her eyes closed. Henry was obviously behind the camera, narrating the video as she closed her eyes.

"There she is folks. Rika Nonaka, your Digimon queen. This girl can beat anyone with her eyes closed. She might seem intimidating at first, but this girl has the heart of a typical teenage girl. Her hobbies include: shopping, modeling, and dressing up."

"Shut up Henry… That's not even true. Besides, no one had called me the Digimon Queen since the 7th grade" she smiled.

"Take back what I said. This girl has a heart of ice. Boys don't make a move on her because there's a good chance she will hurt you." he chuckled. "But once you get to know her she's quite the friend."

"Better, more realistic." she continued. "I want someone who would accept me for who I Am." she opened her eyes and took the camera away from him and pointed it toward him.

"Ladies, this is Henry Wong. This handsome guy will sweep off your feet. Once you see this guy doing martial arts, you too will be all of the sudden interested in martial arts (if you know what i mean). This guy is academically strong, meaning he's a nerd. He's a quite the charmer, and he's quite the friend."

"Okay, that's not all true. I mean…" he stammered.

"I was actually telling the truth that time. "

"Thanks… "He smiled.

"So ladies start changing in your nicest clothes to meet the guy of your dreams!"

Henry rolled his eyes, "okay, now you're exaggerating."

"You could tell?" she teased.

"Wow Rika, after all of these years, you've became…. what's the word … nice!" he joked.

"Thanks, and you're still the nerd I still know." Henry took the camera and pointed it in their direction so you could see the both of them in the shot.

"This is Rika Nonaka. She's been my friend since the 7th grade and we've been with each other for three years, and she's my daily dose of sarcasm ever since." Henry said.

"This is Henry Wong. My enemy and friend since the 7th grade and we've been with each other for three years, and he's my daily dose of nerd since ever since." Rika said.

"This is Henry Wong, age 15, and we're signing off." he winked.

And that was the end of the video.


	8. A Typical School Day

Probably the longest chapter overall, but happy reading!

"Rika! You're going to be late for school!" Her mother hollered. She groaned. She decided to let her hair down and quickly changed into her high school uniform and ran off to school.

Rika attended the same school as Henry and Takato. Even though she attended a private school back in junior high, she convinced her mother to transfer school during high school. While walking toward the school, Rika was nervous.

*After what happened yesterday, I hope it's still normal between the two of us. What was I thinking, me attempting to flirt after touching his cheek?* she shook her head; she knew that she wasn't the best when it came to dealing with feelings such as the ones she was experiencing.

*warning bell rings*

*I'll worry about it later, I'm already late.*

She rushed in her class, where she spotted Henry, Takato, and the others (Juri, Kazu, Kenta) in a close circle discussing about something. She came up to them, giving them a confused look.

"...yeah for some reason, Rika and I could communicate with them that day." Henry explained to the others.

"That's weird. Because I experienced a similar thing. While I was in my room the same day, I could feel a presence. I could sense it was Guilmon's. But, I couldn't hear his voice like you and Rika did."

"Hi Rika, I really like your hair today." Jeri smiled. Jeri was still her positive self since the day she had met her. Even through all of the tragic moments in her life, she managed to keep her head up.

Everyone stared at Rika's hair.*Great Jeri, way to point it everyone*

"Thanks Jeri, decided to let it down for today." She made eye contact with Henry, and they both looked away slightly.

"We were just talking about yesterday, and how you and Henry managed to contact with your Digimon." Takato explained.

"Oh…"

"Wait, what was you and Henry doing together alone yesterday?" Kazu said, with his eyebrow raised up.

Rika stammered a little bit, until Henry broke the news.

"I was helping with Rika with homework so we decided to stop by the park."

"'Helping' with homework. Huh? In the park?" Kenta joined in with Kazu, poking fun at the two tamers.

Juri and Takato joined along with the other two and started to give them funny looks. Rika looked over at Henry, and saw the boy turn a bit red.

"You're kidding right. Please guys, you're not think-" she sighed as she saw the four friends smiling teasingly at the both of them.

"GUYS, you can't be-" The bell rings before she could say the rest of the sentence.

Rika crossed her arms, with her cheeks red and sat down to her seat. Everyone was seated, and the teacher walked in the classroom. All of the students stood up and greeted the teacher in sync. He greeted the class, and gestured the students to sit down.

"Now class, every year at the end of the school year, the class on a trip." he continued. "You heard from the older students that we always go on a camping trip. But, this year. We'll be visiting the capital of Japan, Tokyo!" The class erupted in excitement.

"Tokyo! How exciting, the culture and the fashion are simply beautiful." Juri exclaimed.

"I'm just excited about going to the Digimon Factory. I heard if you go to the factory itself, you'll get a special limited edition card!" Kazu's eyes sparkled.

" I think it's a great idea to spend time together as friends. It's been years since we all hanged out." Takato chimed. Henry smiled. He knew that all of them haven't hanged out as a group in a long time. The teacher settled the class and explained the trip wouldn't be until next week, so he told the class to make sure their parents knew about it. After explaining the details, he began the class, starting with Geometry to start the day. Minutes pasted by as the once energetic class gradually started to fall asleep. Henry looked out the window, watching as the cherry blossoms fell down. He noticed as one flew through the window and landed on his desk. Instantly taking him back the day before. How much fun the both of them had in a long time. Relaxing, feeling like there was no one to stop them. How she smiled brightly under the tree.

*I haven't seen her this happy ever. She's changed throughout the years all right.* he looked away from outside and toward the classroom. Everyone had their hands on their faces, on the edge of sleeping. There was even Kazu with his head on the table, snoring. He even spotted Rika, who sat by him, closing her eyes as she supported her head with her hand. As the teacher was heading toward where Rika and Henry sat, Henry quickly tapped her shoulder. She groaned, and quickly shook her head. She mouthed 'thanks' and sat straight up. Hours past after the long school day was finally finished. The last bell finally rung and the students walked out of class. The group of tamers, walked together out the door, and toward their lockers.

"What a long school day. I just need to go to sleep." Takato complained.

"I don't know, I'm not that tired." Kazu bragged.

"Well, you did fell asleep in class." Kenta teased.

"You noticed? The teacher didn't seem to notice." Kazu proudly said.

"He did noticed, he got used to it. This is your 5th time this month." Jeri giggled.

"Hey, I got to get my daily energy. And sleeping during class helps me." He remarked. The group of friends talked for a few minutes, but they soon splited up. Kenta and Kazu walked off with Jeri as they talked about the upcoming trip, while the three original tamers walked together home, feeling like they were back where they were three years ago.

"So, Rika. What's up with the new hair?" Takato asked.

"Shut up goggleboy. You still have your goggles after these years." you could tell she was ticked off when people would ask her.

"Calm down, Rika. I didn't say if it looked bad or good." Rika's eyes lit on fire as she argued with Takato while Henry stood there, smiling in amusement.

"No matter what age you both are, you guys fight like an old couple." Henry smiled. Rika and Takato looked at Henry at disgust and then at each other in disgust.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AN OLD COUPLE." they yelled together. The two ranted at Henry most of the way home, until they stopped by Takato's home. Leaving Henry and Rika alone.

"Thanks for waking me up during class today. I still catch up on my sleep." Rika said.

"No problem, you would do the same. Did you stay up late finishing homework?"

"No… Actually, it was about yesterday. I couldn't stop thinking about it at night. It was all so confusing to me."

"You too huh." he chuckled. "I couldn't stop thinking about it. The way how he remembered me still. How he still acted the same, like we never left each other in the first place."

"Don't worry about it Henry, we got to talk to them. That what matters."

They finally stopped by Rika's home.

"Thanks for walking with me."

"My house is not too far away, so this wasn't a big problem."

"Well.. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Get some sleep tonight, we both might need it." he winked. He walked off , Rika feeling like she's reliving yesterday once again.

*If Takato and I are like an old couple… Then what are we?*


	9. Bus talk

Like, Review, or Follow ! I appreciate your feedback!

-A WEEK LATER-

The bus were loading up, and the students were outside the bus waiting until it was okay to go in. All of the Tamers except Kenta and Kazu were already outside.

"Hey! A Little help here!" Kenta was struggling, carrying a couple of backpacks and holding a suitcase.

"What did you brought? Your room?" Rika joked. Kazu came up, carrying only a small bag filled with his Digimon cards.

"You got to be kidding. You're not bringing just that?" Takato said.

"Nope, Kenta got all of my luggage." He grinned. They all saw as Kenta was trying to carry everything, but eventually collapsed. Jeri and Takato ran up and helped Kenta with his things.

"Class! Please place all of your luggage under the bus. You have the choice to choose your seats, but if you're going to be a bother during the bus ride, you will be moved." the teacher warned. All of the students quickly placed their things under the bus, and went in the bus. Jeri decided to sit with Rika, Takato with Henry, and Kenta with Kazu. The six of them were close with each other so they could communicate with each other easily. The bus started the engine and the bus drove off. Meanwhile as the bus was driving, Kazu decided to bring his Digimon Cards and play a game of Digimon cards with Kenta. Henry, sat there talking to Takato as they both talked about their adventures. Which left Rika and Jeri, talking about a subject Rika was not usually comfortable about.

"So Rika. I heard from the other boys that you and Henry are pretty close." Jeri popped up.

"If you mean as a friend, yeah Henry and I are pretty close." Rika answered straight up.

"Rika, answer this truthfully, do you see Henry more than just a friend?"

*Wow what happened to subtle.* she chuckled, observing her camera. She thought about it, her and Henry always got along with each other. In fact, Henry was the only guy that didn't drive her crazy. But, it didn't mean she liked him. Henry, like the others, was always just a friend.

"Well… I'm not exactly sure. I just don't think it would work out," she continued, "I mean we're already friends. Isn't that good enough?" *dang it, why can't I say it. Especially to someone like Jeri.*

"I know you're lying."

"How would you know that?"

"Well, we you lie, you're usually unsure about it, you're always direct and straightforward." she grinned. "RIKA NONAKA, DO YOU HAVE YOUR FIRST LOVE INTEREST?" she fangirled.

Rika blushed a bit, when it came to these topics, she was usually the one listening to Jeri talk about her crush. Which was most of the time Takato. It's been three years, and they never got the nerve to ask the other out.

"Well… are you going to do anything about it?" she asked.

" I wouldn't want to ruin the friendship that Henry and I already have. " she said quietly.

"I understand… When did this started?"

"I think it was a couple of months ago. I started to realize how Henry was always kind toward others and how great of a friend he was, which I had admired about him. So it progressed from there."

"I think its sweet. Rika… I think you're turning into a girl." she pretended she was crying. Rika rolled my eyes. Jeri was still someone I turned my back to when it came to this type of stuff. Though I wouldn't admit it to her, I appreciate it.

"So Henry, what's up with you and Rika?" Takato grinned.

"Oh no. Not you too." He groaned. "There's nothing going on the two of us. We're just two good friends."

"Good friends huh. I don't think good friends go on dates!" He pointed his finger at Henry's nose. Henry pushed it away and snickered.

"Rika's nice. She's fun to hang out with, but I wouldn't think she would be attracted to me, or anyone right now. She's independent. One of the things I like about her. She can manage herself. "

"So is that a no or yes?"

"Well I mean yeah, but-"

"I KNEW IT!" He exclaimed.

"So what if I do. I'm not going to do anything about it."

"Why not?"

"One, she would kill me if I made a move on her. Two, I wouldn't want to ruin my friendship with her. Three, I don't simply know how would I do it."

"It's easy my friend. I'll teach you how."

"Says the guy who can't ask Jeri out after it's obvious the both of you are attracted to each other. It's been three years."

"Okay, Okay. I've been working a long time for that. I'm waiting for the perfect moment. But for you, the perfect moment is now." Henry rolled his eyes and looked out the window as Takato was planning out the way Henry would ask Rika out.

*Still even I did, I don't think she would feel the same*


	10. Tokyo Bound

Personal Note: When it comes to these types of fanfictions, I noticed that a lot of the authors would make the content very sexual which isn't what I prefer. That's why I don't go overboard when it comes to that type of things.

Hope you enjoy it! It's a long one !

Hours passed by as most of the students had fell asleep. All of the tamers except Rika had fell asleep. Rika noticed that they had fell asleep. She looked at Henry who was sleeping quietly, unlike Takato who was snoring. She smiled, and thought about her conversation with Jeri.

*Should I make a move on Henry?... I really shouldn't, but then again the other day… I felt we had a special bond. Like it was something more than friends.* she frowned with her head down, she felt she shouldn't be worrying about something like this.

"Rika? Are you alright" she turned around and saw as the grey eyed boy looked at her with concern.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. Weren't just asleep?"

" I was just closing my eyes, trying to go to sleep. Takato's snoring didn't really help me at all." he awkwardly chuckled. Rika gave him a smirk, and looked away. Henry sighed, and continued to close his eyes.

*I wonder what's up with her. She's not acting like herself today.*

"Class, if everyone can wake up. "The teacher said. The whole class groaned, and the once sleeping students stretched and yawned.

"As you can tell, we're currently at our hotel, so it would great if all of you can stand up and grab your things inside the hotel." The students quickly left the bus and grabbed their things into the hotel. The six tamers, were still outside the hotel, looking around Tokyo in awe.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Jeri stared in awe. "Okay, we only two nights, so I insist that we should at least do most of what's on this list." Jeri pulled out her list, and everyone surrounded her.

"Wait, where's the part where we go to the Digimon Factory?" Kazu asked.

"Well.. To be honest, I don't think we have enough time." She said.

"Enough time?! I don't think I'm up for hours of shopping in Tokyo?" He complained.

"Well, we can split up. Kazu and I will go to the Digimon factory." Kenta offered.

"Yeah that can work. Me and the others will go shopping while you two go to the factory." Jeri concluded.

"Well, Jeri. You know I'm not into fashion, so I don't think this trip is going to work out with me. You know what, I'll go to…. Ueno Park." Rika said.

"And, I'll make sure Rika doesn't get lost. So I'll go with her too." Henry added. Rika looked at him confusingly, which Henry gave her a smirk.

"I'll go with them also-" Takato added.

"Oh no you don't, I can't be in Tokyo and not have someone with me. I'm going to get lost." she complained.

"But I want to go with Henry and Rika." He complained.

"I think Rika is just fine with Henry." she winked at Rika. Rika gave her an alarmed look, her eyes screaming at Jeri for pulling a move like that.

"Come on guys, let's put our luggage away." Henry suggested. The six of them went inside. The teacher assigned Jeri and Rika to the same room. Since there was more boys than girls in the class, some boys had to sleep with each other on the same beds unlike the girls who had a bed to themselves. The six of them went to their rooms, who were coincidently across from each other.

Rika and Jeri entered in their room. The room was a small room, with two queen sized beds. But the view was simply amazing. From their balcony they could see the whole city from just that window. The Tokyo Tower, Downtown Tokyo, the various shopping malls. Rika laid her whole body on her bed with her face facing down to the sheets.

"Jeri, why do you had to do that?"

Jeri was unpacking her belongings into the drawers, "Do what?"

"Practically hinting that I liked Henry."

"Well, I don't think he even noticed." she smiled. "Besides, he volunteered to go with you. He even said he didn't want to you get lost. Doesn't that mean something?"

"He was just being a good friend."

"Fine, say it your way. But I'm pretty sure he's into you too. I mean it's like when Takato had-" She stopped midway, when she heard Rika jokingly snore. She grabbed a pillow, and threw it at her.

"Get up you sleepyhead. You have a whole day ahead of you. This day we have the whole day to ourselves. Tomorrow we have to stay as a class and visit all of these museums." Jeri said. Rika Groaned.

Rika got up and grabbed her camera, and put it in a bag, along with her wallet and phone.

"I'm going to check on the boys over at their room."

"Tell Takato to get ready soon. We need to start soon"

"Okay!" Rika walked out the room and walked across toward the boy's room. She was about to knock on the door, when she realized it was already opened. She slowly opened the door, and found the room already a mess. The room was surrounded with scattered clothes.

*Why does boys have to be so messy.* she noticed Kazu and Kenta sitting on the bed with a map.

"What's up with the map?" she asked.

"This is the official map of the factory, I printed it out so we can plan out what we can do." Kenta explained.

"Guys, you guys are in high school. Aren't you ever going to stop playing that silly card game?"

"NEVER!" they both said. "Coming from the former Digimon queen, that's painful to listen." Kazu said dramatically. She rolled her eyes.

THUMP!

Rika turned her head around and noticed the sound coming from the closet. She opened it and peeked in.

"HEY! I'M CHANGING HERE." she stared as she saw the boy in his boxers, trying to pull his pants up with his shirt not properly placed. She slammed the door and grew red in embarrassment.

"Takato, you idiot!"

"What do you mean idiot. Can you clearly see I'm changing?" he argued.

"What loser changes in the closet?"

"Apparently me."

"By the way, Jeri wants you to hurry up."

He groaned, "I don't want to go. I'm in Tokyo and I'm going shopping with a girl."

"I thought you would be happy, after all it's Jeri." Rika teased.

"But shopping..?"

The bathroom went unlocked, as Rika could feel the hot steam behind her she turned around and saw Henry blankly staring at her. She saw as the boy wasn't wearing a shirt, nor he didn't had any pants. All he had was a towel that covered his body from the waist down.

"RIKA… I didn't know you were here." he quickly turned red from embarrassment.

"Same goes with you." she looked up at Henry's wet hair.

"I'm just going to grab my clothes and go back"

"That would be the right thing to do after all." He quickly ran to his bag and grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom, almost tripping on a bag.

*How embarrasing.* Rika shook her head, and waited until Henry changed. When he got out, he was dressed in a black tee and cargo pants with sneakers. At the same time, Takato got out of the closet dressed in a blue sweater with cargo shorts, still wearing the goggles.

"That took a long time Takato. " Henry said.

"I had a few struggles changing in the small closet." Takato replied. The three of them turned around and looked as the door opened slightly. A head popped out. It was Jeri's.

"What's taking so long, we only have a few hours until sundown. So let's hurry!" She yelled.

The boys took their belongings to bring along with them. The six Tamers went down the elevator and walked out of the hotel. They were blasted with a cool breeze and saw the city filled with people. Constantly the city was alive, it was simply immortal.

"Okay, here's the plan: It's currently 2:00 PM. So we have until about 7:00 until sun comes down. We'll meet up at the hotel at 7:00 and we'll decide where we'll eat out." Jeri planned out.

"Sounds good, I'll make sure to call you." Rika reminded Jeri. Jeri nodded and the group said their goodbyes. Once again, the adventure began.


End file.
